


Beast Tamer

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Macro/Micro, Titan Eren Yeager, Translation in Japanese
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Here is a Japanese translation of Beast Tamer.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beast Tamer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beast Tamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234216) by [Barrel2s1cool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool). 



エレン・  
エレン

「エレン！」 声がして、タイタンの手にはレビと書いてあり、他のタイタンの血にまみれた服が破れ、ブーツの一つが足りない。巨人は地面を見て、他の巨人の死体を見て、地面は血まみれの赤く染まっていた。はい、2人はレビの刃で切り刻まれ、残りはエレンの巨大な怒りに悩まされました。「ふむ。」 レビは言った，「彼らはわたしを食べようとしているが，あなた方は彼らを皆殺しにして，私を迎えに来た」。 

まだ巨人の形をしているエレンは、皮と共にレビの服の血に気が付いた。「心配しないで。私が一生懸命掃除しようとする」とレビは話したが、タイタンの指が服をつかみ、簡単に裂いてレビを暴いた。「そうです。」 レヴィは血が汚れているのを知って肌の血を見下ろし、自分をきれいにするタイプだ。「私を舐めたい？私は大丈夫ですが、誤って食べないで下さい」 レビはエレンを気にしないこともあり、エレンの生き地獄を打ちのめす癖もあったが、エレンと接触するたびに荒地での暑さと共に感じられる。

レヴィは、何かぬれたぬるぬるとした滑りを体に感じた。エレンは…...舐めて！「ああ、ファック！」 レビは息をのみ、ティタンの舌が押し寄せてくると歯を噛みしめたが、オンドリの方が硬くなるのを感じた。彼はマスターベーションをして以来、決して厳しくなかった。「エーレン…」 レビはうめき、エレンの親指がレビの硬い部材に腹を押し付けるのを感じ、レビが最後に息を切らした時にティタンの舌がレビの震える体から抜け出し、目が涙で濡れ、体がサルビアと汗で濡れ、歯ぎしりした。「船長！」 レビが目を覚ました。エレンは少し心配そうに思った。「大丈夫？」 「大丈夫だ」と、レビはため息をついた。 彼の巨人の出会いから疲れ果てて「何かおかしい？」 レビはなぜ濡れているのかと尋ねる。「ふむ。」 レビは言い始めた。

「君はタイタンの一団から救ってくれたのに、僕の服を引き裂いて、僕をなめたんだ」 「ああ。」 エレンはまた「帰ったらお風呂に入るよ」と話した。


End file.
